


Oh

by Biwb247



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Feelings Realization, Implied Nakamoto Yuta/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Kinda Crack, Kinda Time Travel, Love Confession, Sort Of, but not really, kinda scary on the first part
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biwb247/pseuds/Biwb247
Summary: Alkisah kedua bujang yang memang sekedar teman kerja. Tidak ada satupun pikiran pun muncul tentang mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sampai akhirnya terjadi sesuatu.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Liu Yang Yang, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Oh

"Sudah waktunya untuk pulang," Yangyang meregangkan badannya, merasa risih dengan keringat yang kini sudah mengering. Akibat Ten menolak untuk kembali ke asrama sebelum bisa melakukan gerakan khusus. "Ten, aku akan benar-benar meninggalkan kamu."

Disitu Ten berhenti bergerak, pandangan mereka bertemu lewat cermin sanggar. Pandangannya gelap. Kaus kutang yang dipakai Ten sudah basah kuyup akibat keringatnya. Belum pernah Yangyang melihat makhluk hidup se-ambisius Ten. Apalagi gerakan khusus ini tidak begitu penting, karena koreografer nya bilang masih akan memikirkannya ulang.

"–henti berpikir keras."

Suara Ten terlalu dekat, membuat Yangyang terputus dari kereta pikirannya, hanya untuk melihat sang senior sudah di hadapannya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seakan baru saja berlari marathon seribu kilometer.

"Aku benar-benar akan pulang sendiri," ujar Yangyang ulang, karena dia sendiri lupa ingin mengatakan apa pada kakaknya. "Uh, Ten?"

"Jangan tolol." Ten mengganti pakaiannya begitu saja, di depan mata perawan milik Liu Yangyang. 

Dan Yangyang harus berpura-pura lurus secara seksualitas sejenak. Karena Ten, seniornya dalam dunia per-LGBT-an maupun lingkungan artis, menganggap dia adalah manusia paling lurus sedunia. "Seperti Winwin sebelum mengenal Lucas," sempat dia katakan seperti itu.

Yangyang benar-benar harus memikirkan hal buruk seperti; sepatu Jordan termahal miliknya digigit Bella. Dan, oh, betapa Yangyang ingin menangis di tempat.

"Yangyang."

"Huh? Hah?" Dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Ten yang ternyata sudah di dekat pintu keluar. "Sejak kapan..?"

Ten tidak membalasnya, melengos keluar tanpa mematikan lampu. Membuat Yangyang harus mematikannya sendirian. Mengerikan. Semua pegawai SM tau kalau sanggar selalu mempunyai hal mistis di dalamnya, dan Yangyang rela menunggu Ten selama tiga jam karena takut kakaknya kenapa-kenapa bila ditinggalkan sendiri dengan hantu.

Kini dia yang ditinggal? Yangyang hanya menghela nafas, berlari kecil ke pintu keluar, tidak ingin berlama-lama di dalam sana.

Begitu pintunya dibuka, tidak ada wujud Ten sama sekali.

"Ten?" Panggilnya, mematikan lampu dan berjalan ke lorong. Dahinya mengerut begitu sadar tidak ada tanda-tanda dari kakaknya itu. "Ten? Kamu sudah duluan?" Tidak ada jawaban. "Dasar manusia tidak punya hati." Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Hal itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Lebih parahnya lagi, dia sadar bahwa ini sudah jam satu malam. Dia sendirian di lorong.

"Yangyang?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sejenak. Dia menatap marah pada pemilik suara tersebut. Ten, dengan segala kemuliaannya sedang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Seakan dia tidak pernah beranjak dari sana. Ataupun terlihat baru datang.

Namun yang membuat jantungnya benar-benar berhenti, melewati dua degup adalah begitu berkedip Ten tidak lagi di hadapannya. Dia hanya sendirian di lorong. Lagi.

" _Xiaoyang_ ," mendadak ada suara Ten lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih sarkastik dan kesal. Lebih seperti dirinya. "Aku menunggu di tangga, kamu tidak datang-datang! Ada apa sih?" Muncul Ten dari ujung lorong, memakai kaus hitam beserta celana street miliknya. Benar-benar khas Ten. Apalagi sendal itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Ten yang barusan itu bukan memakai kaus hitam. Melainkan jas.

Seketika dia merinding kembali. Dan langsung saja Yangyang berlari pada kakaknya itu, meminta perlindungan dalam diam. Ten terlihat kaget saat dipeluk erat oleh Yangyang. 

"Yangie? Ada apa?"

"Kita balik dulu saja." Balas dia.

Pada saat mereka di asrama, pembicaraan itu tidak terjadi. Dikarenakan Ten kelelahan, begitu juga Yangyang. Mereka berdua hanya punya energi untuk membersihkan badan, dan makan malam. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengobrol. Jadilah peristiwa itu terlupakan.

Namun kini, melihat Ten memakai sweater cokelat muda bersama celana jeans hitam, Yangyang teringat kembali insiden mengerikan di sanggar dan seharusnya berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Pertama, Ten tidak pernah suka memakai sweater ataupun celana jeans hitam ketat seperti itu di asrama. Dia bilang, "tidak ada orang di rumah selain kalian para laknat. Aneh kalau aku memakai pakaian bagus demi kalian."

Kedua, Ten yang itu memiliki warna rambut berbeda. Bahkan tirus wajahnya juga beda. Terlihat lebih.. dewasa?

"Ini asrama kita," Ten yang terlihat dewasa itu melihat-lihat sekeliling kamarnya. Tersenyum penuh nostalgia saat memandang ranjang Xiaojun. "Dia suka berisik disini dengan Yuta-hyung."

_Nostalgia?_ Pikir Yangyang aneh. _Tunggu, Yuta-hyung?_

Mendadak pandangan mereka bertemu. Ten kembali tersenyum, bedanya kali ini dipenuhi rasa kasih sayang yang terasa asli. Berbeda sekali dari pandangan bisnis biasanya dengan Yangyang. Karena dibutuhkan bromance dalam suatu grup. Ten membuat seakan-akan mereka dekat, meskipun sebenarnya dia hanya menggunakan Yangyang.

"Sekarang 2021? Berarti kamu.." Ten berjalan mendekat ke sisi ranjang Yangyang. "Masih di masa-masa banyak berpikir. Katakan, Yangyang, pasti kamu punya banyak pertanyaan."

"Kamu siapa?"

"Oh, hanya itu?" Ten tersenyum tulus. "Ten, Chittaphon, Yongqin, _your fiancé_."

Kalimat terakhirnya membuat Yangyang terduduk syok sampai pandangannya menjadi berkunang-kunang sedikit. Matanya bergerak dari seluruh aspek pada wajah Ten, ke bawah dimana tangannya berada. Benar saja. Ada cincin emas disana. " _Fiancé?!_ " 

Suara jeritannya langsung diikuti dengan dobrakan pintu. "Kenapa teriak!?" Seru Kun, terlihat panik.

Tidak lama dari Kun, muncul Ten yang sedang memegang iPad berpakaian alamiah tanpa satupun serat kain pada dirinya. Terkecuali celana dalam. Itu pun bukan kain biasa, Ten pernah bilang, tapi satin. Teman-temannya hanya mengangguk, mengatakan, "oke." Tidak ingin ambil pusing.

Meski kelihatan tidak peduli, dari kemunculannya saja di kamar Yangyang sudah mengatakan sebaliknya. "Jangan berisik." Ujar si Tarzan.

Yangyang menunjuk kemana Ten yang mengaku sebagai _fiancé_ nya, hanya untuk tau tidak ada satupun orang di sana. Dia menganga terkejut begitu sadar. "G–ge?" Belum pernah Yangyang memanggil keduanya dengan itu.

Dan itu sepertinya meningkatkan kekhawatiran kedua kakaknya itu. 

"Yangyang?" Balas Kun.

"Ada serangga?" Tambah Ten.

Tanpa ada satupun kata terucapkan, Yangyang terhampar di atas ranjangnya, mata terpejam erat. _Pingsan._

"YANG!?!" Barulah Ten menjerit.

Ketiga kalinya pertemuan Yangyang dengan hantu itu (dia tidak ingin menyebut kloning Ten itu hantu, tapi untuk disebut kloning saja sudah terasa salah. Dan tidak rasional) adalah saat sedang makan di restoran hotpot. Xiaojun yang traktir.

Dikarenakan insiden dimana dia memberikan pesanan ayam kepada staf-staf untuk syuting dramanya, namun tidak dengan mereka. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak pernah diam soal itu.

Jadi malam itu Xiaojun mengirim pesan ke grup chat mereka, " _yang mau ku traktir hotpot jawab dalam lima detik."_

Bahkan tidak perlu lima detik, semuanya sudah langsung menjawab terkecuali Ten. Hanya saja tidak ada yang begitu sadar akan ketidakhadirannya sampai Ten sendiri muncul di chat mengatakan, _"kalian seperti tidak pernah dikasih makan saja. Dasar bujang kelaparan."_

Lalu muncul teks kedua, _"aku juga mau ditraktir_."

Ten pun menjadi bahan gibah dalam grup chat itu sampai waktu traktiran tiba.

Yangyang bersendawa selagi bersandar ke kursi, menengok pada Ten yang menatap dia jijik. Junior itu membalasnya dengan senyuman manis miliknya. Ten memutar bola mata, kembali melanjutkan makannya. 

Suara rengekan Winwin membuatnya ditatap aneh oleh seluruh orang di meja. Dia menunjuk Xiaojun. "Dia mengupil di depan ku."

"Bagaimana kalau ada fans disini?" Tanya Lucas, kelihatan sangat was-was. "Bisa bahaya kamu ketahuan mengupil di publik." Matanya melihat ke sekeliling. Otomatis Yangyang ikut memperhatikan sekitar, dan nyawanya hampir melayang saat melihat ada Ten sedang berdiri diluar restoran, melambaikan tangan padanya. 

Langsung Yangyang menengok ke Ten di sebelahnya, untuk tau dia masih makan. ".. Ten?" Panggilnya pelan, ingin memastikan itu benar-benar kakaknya. Lalu dia menaruh tangan ke pundaknya. 

"Hm?" Kakaknya tidak sedikitpun menengok kepadanya, tapi itu tipikal dia.

Perlahan Yangyang kembali menengok keluar restoran, dimana hantu Ten masih ada disana, membuat gestur padanya untuk keluar.

_Ini bukan cerita horor dimana karakter utama mengikuti sesuatu hanya karena dia penasaran. Ini dunia nyata. Aku bisa saja dibunuh._ Pikir Yangyang menatap sengit hantu Ten diluar. Meskipun agak takut karena hantu itu sudah mengikuti dia sampai selama ini.

"Yangyang?" Panggil Hendery.

"Hm?" Yangyang melirik ke Hendery, untuk tau dia juga sedang melihat keluar restoran. Ekspresinya mengatakan dia bingung. "Hendery, kamu melihatnya?" Tanyanya, kembali menatap hantu Ten diluar restoran.

"Melihat apa?"

_Oh. Dia tidak melihatnya_.

"Kau aneh," ucap Hendery lagi. "Aku cuma mau sendok sup di sisi mu kalau tidak dipakai lagi."

_Oke. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, setidaknya disini ada teman-teman ku._ Yangyang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya dan beranjak. Dia menengok ke Ten, memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar kakaknya dengan mencubit pipi dia. Yang tentu saja dibalas tatapan tajam darinya. 

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kun, menarik perhatiannya.

Yangyang menunjuk keluar restoran, lalu sadar akan kesalahannya dan menunjuk ke toilet. "Toilet, mau buang sedikit," dia menepuk perutnya sambil meringis. "Jangan rindu aku."

"Tidak akan!" Balas Winwin.

Begitu sudah keluar restoran, jantungnya berhenti sejenak saat menemukan hantu Ten berada di hadapannya. Yangyang menghela nafas pelan, "siapa kau." Tanya dia, merasa risih karena harus mendongak untuk melihatnya.

Hantu Ten tersenyum, "aku sudah bilang pada mu tentang siapa diriku."

"Tidak mungkin kekasih."

"Kalau aku bilang," hantu Ten mendekatkan wajah dia pada Yangyang. Dari sisi ini, Yangyang bisa melihat betapa bedanya wajah Ten dengan hantu Ten. Wajahnya terlihat menua, pandangan matanya terasa dewasa, dan hilang sudah senyuman jahil khas Ten. "Aku dari masa depan?"

_"Tell me everything, then."_

Itu membuat hantu Ten terkekeh-kekeh sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas yang menerpa pipi Yangyang. "Kamu masih sama lucunya," ujar dia. "Mau mulai darimana, Yangyang kecil?"

"Bagaimana kita bisa menjadi pasangan?" Tanya dia.

"Hmm, entah? Tapi aku ingat kapan perasaanku pada mu dimulai." Kalimatnya mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Yangyang. "Yaitu pada saat aku melihat seorang lelaki asing berdekatan dengan mu, terlihat ingin mencium mu diluar restoran. Aku mengira kamu akan marah saat ku usir lelaki itu, tapi nyatanya kamu hanya tertawa."

Yangyang mengernyitkan dahi. "Itu.. aneh sekali? Dan terlalu spesifik. Lalu, kapan aku mulai jatuh cinta pada mu?" Tanya dia lagi.

Hantu Ten tersenyum, kemudian membisikkan, "sekarang." 

Bibir mereka pun bertemu. Mata Yangyang terbelalak syok, belum pernah berciuman dengan orang lain. Jangankan laki-laki, perempuan saja belum. Jadi wajar kan saja bila dia benar-benar syok sekarang.

_Tapi bibirnya lembut._ Pikir Yangyang, perlahan memejamkan mata ingin menikmati rasanya berciuman. Namun mendadak hantu Ten melepaskan ciumannya, mereka berdua bertatapan dengan senyum merekah. "Kamu tau apa?" Tanya hantu Ten pelan.

"Apa?" Balas Yangyang.

"Aku rasa aku tau siapa lelaki asing yang kulihat waktu itu." Ujarnya.

"Hey!!" 

Suara Ten yang asli, lebih cempreng, lebih memiliki emosi tidak terkontrol, itu Ten. Yangyang melihat bagaimana Ten berlari memegang iPad nya seakan itu senjata, membuat hantu Ten secara cepat menjauh. 

"Panggil manajer!" Seru Ten, berdiri di hadapannya, tangan merangkul Yangyang erat. "Kun! Panggil manajer! Ada orang aneh nyaris men–.." Ten berhenti berbicara, dia melepaskan rangkulannya untuk menatap adiknya dengan syok. Mulutnya menganga, muka dipenuhi rasa bersalah. "Apa itu kekasihmu, Yangyang?" Bisik Ten pelan.

Yangyang pun teringat kembali akan cerita hantu Ten. _Yaitu pada saat aku melihat seorang lelaki asing berdekatan dengan mu, terlihat ingin mencium mu diluar restoran. Aku mengira kamu akan marah saat ku usir lelaki itu, tapi nyatanya kamu hanya tertawa._

Tentu saja itu membuat Yangyang tertawa, karena ceritanya sangat spesifik dan memang benar-benar terjadi seperti yang diceritakan. Menakjubkan.

Begitu sudah puas tertawa, mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan.

Ten menatapnya dengan penuh rasa kagum juga perasaan baru di dalam hatinya. Dimana Yangyang tau bahwa Ten menyukainya disaat itu. Sedangkan hati Yangyang sendiri sudah diambil pada saat Ten merangkul pundaknya dengan protektif. 

_Hantu Ten salah akan satu hal,_ pikir Yangyang mengulurkan lengannya untuk dilingkari ke leher Ten. Benar-benar bukan hal yang biasa dia lakukan. _Aku jatuh cinta pada Ten bukan pada saat hantu Ten mencium ku._ Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak seniornya itu.

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf bunda saya orangnya canggung, terima kasih sudah membaca ':


End file.
